Everyone Says I Love You
by Simply Sarah
Summary: This is just a fluffy little oneshot. DL and CZ pairings and I think the title gives enough of the story away about this romance with attempted humor. Please Read and Review.


Dana was walking across campus to her next class when she suddenly felt light headed and feverish. She was too stubborn to let it get to her, so she tried to keep walking. The feeling hit her again in an over whelming wave. She sat down on a nearby bench and closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them she would feel okay again.

Someone sat next to her. He was not what she needed right now.

"You okay Cruz? Tired?" Logan asked genuinely concerned.

Dana opened her eyes and to her disappointment she didn't feel any better. Despite feeling horrible she managed to glare at Logan as she responded, "No, I'm _not _tired because I have_ not_ been running through your mind all day. You really need new lines."

"It wasn't a line, this time, though it is true," Logan flirted with a smirk that quickly faded because Dana seemed to be becoming paler. She squinted in pain clutching her stomach. Logan took one of her hands in his and put the back of his other hand to her forehead. He said concerned, "Dana, seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Logan," Dana said agitatedly as she ripped herself away from Logan and stood up. Logan was ready to argue that she was obviously not okay, but Dana did something to prevent him from being able to argue. Just about as soon as she was fully stood up she passed out. Logan, with quick reflexes, caught her.

"Dana! Dana!" He screamed worriedly as he tried to wake her up, but she wasn't waking up. He took out his phone and hurriedly called 911.

The ambulance was on its way. "Please wake up, please Dana," Logan pleaded with Dana's limp body which was practically fallen back on top of him. With her back leaning on his chest, he was slightly consoled by the fact that he felt her heart beating. That was until he realized that he couldn't tell if was her heart he was feeling or his own. He tried to find a pulse, but he couldn't. He hoped that the only reason he couldn't find her pulse was because he never paid attention in health class, which he was really cursing himself for now.

* * *

While the doctor and nurse made him wait outside the exam room Logan called Zoey so she could get everyone else down to the hospital.

The doctor came out of the room, Logan rushed to him, "Is she okay?"

"She's going to be fine," the doctor assured before explaining, "but her appendix is ready to burst so were probably going to have to take it out. We put her on some antibiotics and we're getting parental consent as fast as possible so we can operate. You can go in and see her now if you'd like."

Logan entered the room cautiously. He couldn't see Dana, a nurse was blocking his view still doing something. She moved, Logan let out a small sigh of relief at seeing Dana, awake and alive. The nurse headed out of the room behind him, but informed them that she would return soon.

When the nurse moved, their eyes had locked. Dana looked away first, uncomfortable, but Logan couldn't look away, not yet, he was extremely relieved to see her okay.

To get rid of the intense silence, Logan tried to make light of the situation, "So, they're going to gut out your appendix and in a few days I'll be beating you on the court again."

It worked; he made Dana smile and laugh a little before she retorted, "You wish."

And the awkward silence returned. Logan shuffled his feet. Dana bit her lip and asked nervously, "Can I ask you something?"

"Well I guess if it will make you feel better," Logan said with a grin as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

Dana kept her eyes transfixed on the blanket covering her legs as she asked trying not to sound scared, "Have you ever had surgery before?"

"No," Logan said honestly, but he wasn't giving up on trying to make her feel better. He continued, "But I have spent a lot of time in the hospital. I was kind of stupid when I was a kid and I repeated a lot of stupid ideas. Like I was convinced that I could fly so I kept jumping off of my roof trying to fly and every time I'd break a leg or an arm or something, but I think I tried it like four or five times."

Through laughs Dana asked, "How high is the roof to your mansion?"

"Nope, you seem to be feeling better, so enough of embarrassing me. Let's just say that I was probably lucky to survive the fall each time," Logan played.

The doctor came back in with a smile and said, "Good news, we got a hold of your parents, we have consent, so we'll be getting started shortly. The nurse will be here in a few minutes to give you something for the pain. Then we'll get you in for the surgery, we're going to go in with a laparoscope, which is a thin little telescope with a camera on the end of it that will go in through a small puncture wound. Then we will establish if your appendix definitely needs to be taken out, if it does we have another small little tool that's the same size. Basically the benefit of using all these small tools is that there will be less pain for you and we'll have you out of her in one or two days. Okay?"

Dana didn't say anything so Logan just nodded to show one of them understood. The doctor smiled at them again and left. Dana seemed to have gotten paler since the last time they were alone. Logan asked concerned, "Dana are you okay?" Dana simply slightly nodded. "You're going to be fine," he assured.

"Of course," Dana replied in an unusually high pitched voice. She admitted what Logan had already picked up on, "I'm kind of terrified of hospitals and the entire idea of surgery." She turned and looked at him, "Do you want to get out of here? If you get us out of here I'll make out with you."

"Tempting," Logan said smiling at her, "But you have to have the surgery, it's the only way you're going to get better. And you'll be fine."

The nurse came in again, but before she was two steps into the room she said she had forgotten something and would be right back.

Dana appeared to be on the verge of tears, she _really_ hated hospitals and she _really_ didn't want to have surgery. Logan held her hand reassuringly. She turned to him and pleaded, "It's your fault I'm here, you didn't have to call an ambulance, now you have to get me out of here. You owe me."

"Dana you passed out and weren't waking up, so yes I did have to call an ambulance," Logan argued back. He couldn't believe that Dana was terrified of anything, but she was seriously terrified of being there. Before thinking it through he said the first idea that came to mind as to how he could help her, "You need a good experience in a hospital."

Dana didn't seem to be listening to him. They could hear the nurse outside talking to someone; she was probably going to come in and give Dana the pain medication any minute.

Dana looked at Logan suddenly and said hurriedly, "Look, I have never been this scared in my entire life and I have a really really bad feeling about this and keeping in mind that I'm in a lot of pain right now and completely terrified would you hold it against me if I told you something?" Logan shook his head completely clueless. Dana continued hurriedly, "I love you."

By the time Dana finished saying the short word of "you", the nurse was in the room hastily making her way to the bed and ordering Logan out. Since he hadn't gotten the chance to say anything back he had opened his mouth to either argue or politely ask for another minute (he wasn't sure which one would come out), but the pushy nurse cut him off and practically shoved him out the door.

When the door shut behind him, Logan stood in a completely state of shock. He couldn't believe she loved him too. He also couldn't believe that he couldn't say it back, but he would get to. He was still standing in the door way when Zoey, Chase, Michael, and Nicole came running towards him.

"Is Dana okay?" Zoey asked worriedly.

Logan was smiling, which given the situation as known to the others was odd, "Yeah, she's going to be fine, she just needs her appendix out."

Ignoring Logan's weirdly timed smile, Nicole asked, "Can we see her?"

"No there's a nurse in there now who just kicked me out. She'll probably be done soon," Logan informed as he realized that he wasn't going to get to go back in there alone any time soon. As they waited in silence an idea popped into Logan's head, "Um, I've got to do something. I'll be back in a little bit. Just tell Dana that I said…I have a response and she's going to have to be okay if she wants to hear it."

A minute after Logan was out of sight the door to Dana's room opened. The nurse told them that she was just given something for the pain and they could go in and have a few minutes with her and then she would be taken to surgery.

Zoey and Nicole both ran over to Dana and hugged her. Chase and Michael greeted her with a less affectionate hello. Dana seemed to be in an odd mood. She was smiling and she was never usually smiling that big and for that long.

"Hey guys," she greeted cheerily, which was again weird.

"Hey Dana do you know where the nearest bathroom is?" Michael asked urgently.

Chase gave him a light smack upside the head before admonishing, "Dude, how insensitive can you be?"

"I really have to go and you wouldn't let me before we left," Michael practically whined, "Besides she's fine."

"And dandy," Dana added oddly, "I don't know where the bathroom is, but one of the nurses out there probably knows."

Zoey, Nicole, and Chase were looking at Dana with concern. She was never that happy. Michael headed out the door.

Nicole was looking out the slowly closing door when she said, "Oh, cute guy."

"Nicole, this is not the time," Zoey said disapprovingly.

"No go get him," Dana retorted excitedly.

Nicole squealed with glee and hugged Dana as she said, "Thank you and feel better." With that she ran out the door.

Before even thirty seconds had passed they heard a loud crash come from the hallway and what sounded like Nicole saying, "I'm okay…I think."

Dana was still smiling oddly so, concerned at this, Zoey didn't want her to be left alone, "I'll go check on Nicole, Chase stay with Dana." Chase nodded. Zoey hugged Dana again and said, "If I'm not back before they take you in for the surgery I want you to know that I'll be praying for everything to be okay." On her way out Zoey remembered, "Oh and Logan says you have to be okay if you want his response, whatever that means."

Zoey was quickly out the door leaving Dana and Chase alone. Dana said, "Logan?" in response to Zoey's last statement even though she was no longer there.

Chase wasn't paying attention, he was staring at the door Zoey had just gone out. He turned his gaze back to Dana and attempted conversation, "So…surgery huh?"

Yet his attention still wasn't fully on Dana because he did not notice the glazed over look in her eyes as she responded seemingly looking at him, "I love you."

"What!" Chase exclaimed shocked.

Her head shifted and she seemed to not exactly be looking at him anymore, but she repeated, "I love you."

Before Chase could think of a response the doctor, a nurse, and two orderlies came in to take Dana to surgery. They assured Chase that she would be fine as they put her on a gurney and steered her out of the room.

Chase wandered out into the hallway still completely shocked.

On his way back Michael had passed by Dana being taken to have the operation, so he didn't need to ask where she was. Instead he asked, "Hey, wanna go down to the cafeteria while we wait for Dana to get out of surgery?"

Chase began pacing from one wall of the hallway to the other. Looking at the ground he said disbelievingly, "She said she loves me."

"Who? Zoey? That's great!" Michael replied excitedly.

"No Dana," Chase stopped and looked at Michael freaked out, "Dana loves me! She's not supposed to love me!"

"Are you sure?" Michael asked not actually believing Dana could love Chase.

"She looked right at me and said she loves me! She's not supposed to love me!" Chase gripped Michael by the shoulders and began shaking him as he questioned, "What am I supposed to do? Dana can't love me, I don't love her! I love Zoey! I love Zoey!" Unknown to both Chase and Michael, Zoey and Nicole had just been around the corner and they had heard Chase's last few shouted statements.

"Man let go!" Michael ordered as he had to remove Chase's grip on his shoulders. He continued, "Is Zoey the only one you love? Cause you know we've been friends since the third grade and that's like nine years."

Sighing with frustration Chase replied, "I love you too man, just not like that."

"I love you too and it better not be like that," Michael returned. He offered, "So, this is one of those awkward hug moments isn't it?"

"Yeah, probably," Chase said before awkwardly hugging Michael.

Nicole, standing about twelve feet away with Zoey by her side watching the boys unknown to them, announced their presence when she turned to Zoey and said, "Aw, Zoey I love you. And I don't mean it like that either."

Zoey had been in a state of shock since they had come around the corner whilst hearing Chase confess that he loved her. Nicole's arms around her brought Zoey back to reality. As well as Chase in Michael, who, still in their awkward embrace, whipped their heads around to see a still wide eyed Zoey with Nicole hanging on her.

"Zoey! How long have you been there?" Chase asked with nervous laughter as Michael and him abruptly separated.

Zoey turned in Nicole's arms and returned the hug as she said, "Nicole I love you too, like a sister." She let go of Nicole and looked at Chase. Looking him in the eyes made Chase very nervous. She walked over too him and kissed him, full on the lips. She pulled back quickly and said, "I love you too."

Nicole awed as she joined Michael near a kissing Chase and Zoey. Uncomfortable continuing to watch his friends kiss Michael turned his attention to Nicole, (who had yet to stop staring at Chase and Zoey), and asked, "Nicole what's with all the spots on your clothes?"

Nicole didn't stop staring as she explained, "Before the door to Dana's room closed when you went out it I saw this really cute guy. He was like a mix between Orlando Bloom and Keanu Reeves with a really good tan. So, I went after him, but I got blind sighted by this tall cart thing full of trays of food and as you can see I collided with it. And this was a new shirt and I lost the guy."

"Will you stop watching them! It's creepy," Michael said not believing he had to tell her.

Nicole turned to Michael, threw her arms around him and said, "Aw, Michael I love you." Michael was rigid completely alarmed. Nicole realized her mistake, "I meant as a friend. No offense, but I don't think about you like that, it would be gross."

"Good," Michael said sighing as he relaxed and hugged Nicole back, "You almost gave me a heart attack for a minute there. And I love you as a friend too." Michael chuckled as him and Nicole separated and said, "I thought that you were doing to me what Dana did to Chase."

"What did Dana do to Chase?" Nicole asked curiously as Chase and Zoey stopped kissing hearing Chase's name mentioned.

"She told him she loved him," Michael said laughing at the weirdness of the situation.

"What," Zoey and Nicole exclaimed .

Zoey looked to Chase for confirmation. He got the message and explained, "Yeah, I don't know, it was weird. After you left she just looked at me and said 'I love you'."

"What?" exclaimed Logan who had just returned and overheard. "Dana told you she loves you?" Logan questioned as he quickly approached them.

"Yeah, it was weird," Chase confirmed again.

Everyone was confused; no one believed that Dana could actually love Chase. But, no one was more confused than Logan. He just didn't understand how Dana could tell both him and Chase that she loved them. They sat in the nearby waiting room in silence, all trying to come up with some kind of explanation.

About an hour after Dana had been taken away the doctor came over to the group with a smile and announced, "Dana is fine, we had to take her appendix out, but we'll have her out of here tomorrow or the next day. They should have her back in her room any minute and you'll all be able to see her for a little while." Just then the elevator, (which opened to the waiting room), opened and Dana was wheeled off of it. She waved to the remaining people on the elevator and said to them, "I love you." The doctor chuckled and told the even more confused friends, "She was very popular among those of us that worked on her. She told all of us that she loved us before we gave her the anesthetic and after we woke her up. She told the morphine drip she love it about ten times too, and she should it was why she was acting like that; sometimes it can have an odd effect on people." The doctor was chuckling to himself again as he left them.

"Well I guess that it explains it," Chase said extremely relieved.

"Yeah," Logan muttered. He felt like an idiot, he couldn't believe he actually thought she meant it. At least he learned the truth before he told her he loves her too.

As they all stood up to go to Dana's room to see her, an assembly line of about twenty men came in each carrying a huge vase of four dozen red roses each.

"Mr. Reese where would you like us to put your order?" the man in the front of the line asked.

Before Logan could respond Zoey had caught on and asked, "She told you she loves you too didn't she?" Logan didn't respond, but that didn't keep Zoey from continuing to figure everything out, "And you thought she was serious and you love her. Oh my God." Zoey's hand flew to cover her mouth. None of them could believe it. At one time or another they had all thought maybe about both Dana and Logan having those kind of feelings for each other, but ultimately decided probably not. On top of being surprised they were sympathetic; it was horrible, the situation Logan was just put in.

Logan still didn't acknowledge anything Zoey said. He told the man with the flowers who had questioned him, "I don't care where they go, the trash, it doesn't matter anymore." The elevator door opened again and Logan got on before anyone could tell him not to leave.

The men with the flowers were starting to leave when Zoey yelled, "Wait!"

"Zoey what are you doing?" Chase whispered to her.

"I don't know," she admitted, "this just isn't right." She approached the man who had talked to Logan and questioned, "Are they paid for?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Can you just leave them all here then?" She asked gesturing to the waiting room.

The man shrugged and said, "Sure, since apparently it's here or the trash."

The flowers substantially covered the waiting room.

Michael asked, "So what now?"

"We make sure Dana meant it," Zoey said determinedly.

"What?" Chase questioned, "We know she didn't mean it, she was saying it to everything."

Zoey explained, "As far as I know Logan didn't see her after she was given the morphine." The three gave her questioning looks so she continued, "Remember when we got here and he left and then the nurse came out and said she had_ just_ given Dana something for the pain and then he didn't come back until she was in surgery?"

"She must have said it before she was given the morphine," Chase caught on.

"Exactly," Zoey confirmed and continued to explain her plan, "So, Michael and Nicole stay here to make sure no one takes the flowers and Chase and I will see if the morphine has worn down or off so we can get the truth."

Michael and Nicole agreed and Chase and Zoey headed to Dana's room. They entered to find her asleep.

They were about to leave when they heard her say something in her sleep and it was exactly what they were looking for. She said, "I love you Logan."

Chase managed to quickly pull Zoey out of the room before she squealed with excitement. Zoey hadn't calmed down before they quickly returned to Michael and Nicole and she announced practically jumping with excitement, "She loves him! She said so in her sleep." Nicole came and joined Zoey in the excited jumping up and down while hugging.

Michael asked, "So what now?"

As Nicole and Zoey separated they all looked to Zoey for direction, "Let's quietly move all of the flowers into the room and then when Dana wakes up and is in her right mind again we tell her everything that happened so that when we get Logan back here she can explain and tell him she meant it and he can say it back and then they'll be together."

"You're going to tell her Logan loves her?" Chase questioned.

"Yep," replied Zoey who didn't see a problem with her plan.

"You can't do that," Chase declared and explained his thinking, "if you had found out that I love you from someone other than me…I don't know, it just wouldn't have been right. I would have always regretted not being the one to tell you."

Zoey took Chase's hand and laced her fingers with his as she conceded, "Okay, then we'll tell her that we don't know where the flowers came from. So even if she suspects she won't know for sure. But we do have to give her the flowers because otherwise we don't have anything to do with them and it was probably the sweetest thing Logan has ever done and it shouldn't go to waste."

"It's a plan then," Chase declared and gave Zoey a peck on the cheek.

They quietly moved all the flowers into Dana's room, which they barely fit into the small-ish hospital room. They managed to leave a small path from the door that went all the way around the bed.

About an hour after they finished Dana woke up to find Nicole reading a magazine in the bedside chair. Dana rustled in her bed catching Nicole's attention, she squealed, "You're awake!"

"I've noticed," grunted Dana.

Nicole got up and yelled out the door, "Guys she's awake!" and returned to Dana's bedside.

Zoey, Chase, and Michael filled into the room and tightly surrounded the bed since it was the only space not covered in flowers. Dana's eyes had been still half filled with sleep and when she opened them fully to find everyone surrounding her she jumped slightly.

"Guys can you give me some space," she asked agitatedly (she had noticed who was missing).

"We can't actually," Zoey said gesturing to the flowers, "there's not any other free space to be."

"Where did they all come from?" Dana said sitting up slowly to get a better view.

"We don't know," Zoey said in a high pitched voice (she wasn't the best liar).

Chase saved her, "They weren't here when they brought you back and we came in to see you. Since you were asleep we went to the cafeteria for a while and when we came back they were here and you were still asleep."

"You didn't hear anyone move all of these in?" Nicole questioned like she was curious.

"No," Dana replied simply.

Silence fell on the room and all eyes looked to Zoey. They had agreed that she would be the best one to tell Dana, but she didn't really agree. She began nervously, "Dana you're fine and everything with the surgery went fine, but we have some bad news. The morphine they gave you had a strange effect on you."

"You told me you love me," Chase jumped in.

"And all the doctors and nurses," Nicole added.

"And strangers who you were wheeled by on the gurney," Michael continued.

"And the morphine drip," Chase finished.

Zoey asked somewhat shakily, "Do you remember what happened right before you…"

"Oh my God," Dana gasped interrupting. She figured out where all this was going, "He doesn't believe me does he?"

Nicole asked with a smile, "So you really did mean it?"

Dana didn't respond to Nicole's question instead she decided, "Maybe this is better. I don't think I really want him to know. It was a mistake."

"What? No, you can't seriously think that. Why do you think that?" Zoey asked confused.

Dana ignored the question and asked, "Where is he?"

"We don't know," Chase replied with a shrug.

Michael detailed, "He's not answering any phone and we've called everyone and no one's seen him."

Dana sighed and asked the blunt question, "So did he not com back because he was upset that he thinks I didn't mean it or because he doesn't care and he just had something better to do?"

"He…" Zoey began Chase took her hand and she was reminded she wasn't supposed to tell.

Chase jumped in, "We don't know."

Zoey couldn't resist pointing out, "But who else could afford all these flowers?"

"You're finally together?" Dana asked changing the topic and gesturing to Chase and Zoey who were still holding hands. Chase and Zoey nodded happily. Dana asked still getting the attention off of her, "When? How?"

"Well, I think we have your morphine drip to thank," Chase said smiling at Zoey and continued, "I was kind of freaked out when you told me you love me. I thought you were serious. So, I was sort of yelling in the hallway that I didn't love you because I love Zoey."

"And I heard him and kissed him and told him I love him too," Zoey finished and kissed him lightly.

"So something good did come out of all of this," Dana said feeling a bit better because at least her friends were finally happy together.

Zoey took Dana's hand and squeezed it reassuringly as she said, "Hopefully more than one good thing."

At least someone was optimistic that this would turn out good for her, because Dana defiantly wasn't. She suddenly felt very tired and said, "Thank you guys for being her, but I'm really tired…"

"No problem," Zoey said as she gestured for everyone to head through the path to the door. Nicole hadn't moved and Zoey noticed, "Nicole come on we need to get back to campus."

Nicole looked at Dana and said, "Well, I think there's something Dana is forgetting to tell us, about four words she hasn't said."

Dana got the hint, sighed, and said, "I love you guys."

"We love you too," Nicole said hugging her.

Dana quickly drifted back to sleep as the gang headed back to campus. Before officially giving up for the night the gang with some extra recruits searched campus to try and find Logan, but they didn't find him.

Unknown to everyone Logan never left the hospital. He just wandered, waited, and thought. He couldn't bring himself to leave, not while she was still there, not until he was absolutely positive that she was fine.

After visiting hours were over Logan figured the gang would be gone, so he paid off some nurses and got himself allowed to stay with her alone. She was asleep, which is what he was hoping for because he wasn't sure what to say, all he knew was that he needed to be with her. He wasn't all that surprised to see all the flowers there; he didn't expect Zoey to let it go, though he did wonder what Dana knew. He sat in the bedside chair and watched her sleep, watched her breath, until he drifted off into sleep himself.

* * *

Blinded by light shining through the small, yet poorly positioned, window Dana awoke just after sunrise. She was surprised to find Logan asleep in the chair next to her bed. She thought for a second that she was dreaming, but in trying to sit up she accidentally brushed her arm against the small incision and the shot of pain let her know it wasn't a dream. She laid back down, still keeping her eyes on him, and wondered how long he had been there.

Logan stirred as his eyes opened slowly. Dana smirked and greeted, "Nice of you to _finally_ come back."

Glad to see that she was back to normal Logan smirked back and said, "I never really left."

"Me and the building are two different things," Dana argued.

Yep, Dana seemed to be back to her usual self, but Logan was still concerned, "Are you feeling better?"

"Not really, but I would be better if you would get out of that uncomfortable chair and come over here," Dana said as she slid over and patted the space she made on her bed.

Logan couldn't help smiling as he got up and got into the bed. She laid back onto his chest and he put his arms around her. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said nodding. He wasn't talking so she asked, "Do you know where the flowers came from?"

"Maybe," he replied coyly. Dana gave him a pout accompanied with sad eyes and it worked. Logan gave in and revealed, "I thought they'd be a nice touch for when I tell you I love you."

Dana couldn't help smiling as she commented, "You said it even though you think I didn't mean it."

"I didn't think you meant it until I remembered what you said right before you told me. You said you were in a lot of pain, so you didn't have the morphine, you meant it," Logan revealed.

"And when did you finally remember that?" Dana demanded.

"In a dream I had last night," Logan honestly replied.

Dana playfully scoffed and chided, "Took you long enough."

"Took too long," he replied softly as he held her tighter. Logan asked, "So was this experience good enough for you to get over your fear of hospitals?"

"That depends," she replied looking up at him.

"On?" he asked necessarily.

"Whether or not you kiss me," she replied with a coy smile still looking up at him.

"Well, if it will make you feel better," Logan murmured as he leaned in and began by kissing Dana gently. Though it was very early and Dana was supposed to be getting plenty of rest, they were far too "occupied" to fall back to sleep anytime soon.

And thus ends the story of the twenty four hour period where everyone said, "I love you".

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I would greatly appreciate knowing your opinions, so_ please_ review.**


End file.
